galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ner'Ackarra
Located in the Heart and Soul Nebula, Ner'Ackarra was a former capital of the Karalian Empire. Having since become the new capital for the Kingdom of New Karalia, Ner'Ackarra is the moon of a gas dwarf orbiting the red dwarf star Roszon. The world was chosen due to its perfect temperature around the equator for both Vaikan and other species. Although the world is not warm enough to warrant a tropical resort, it is still renowned for its natural beauty and nature. Ner'Ackarra has a population of roughly 6 billion people. The majority of the population lives around the equator as the northern and southern areas tend to reach unfavorably low temperatures. Geography The planet is the moon of a tidally locked gas dwarf planet called Garhoth. The moon itself has two smaller asteroids named Burwof and Shunketsu. Ner'Ackarra is at the edge of the life zone resulting in cool temperatures. The areas near the northern and southern poles are barely livable, but combined with the tidal pulls from Garhoth, the equator acquires a comfortable average temperature between 60 and 70 degrees Fahrenheit resulting in a geography with many grasslands and forests. The areas outside of the equator consist of tundras and ice deserts. Sixty-seven percent of the planet is covered in oceans, and there are eight continents on Ner'Ackarra, two surrounding the north poles, three around the equator, and three around the south pole. The buildings are not nearly as tall as Krar's for example, but they are created from metal domes built on the sides of hills. The oceans are surprisingly shallow, and because of this, massive amounts of ore can be found at easy to reach depths. Ecosystem One of the continents is notable for consisting of one giant plant similar to the aspen tree. The planet does not have as many dangers as Ucharpli, though Ner'Ackarra has its share of deadly predators. One of them is the Bladeclaw, a large bear-like creature. The oceans are not as brightly decorated as most of it is open water. The lack of depth in the ocean is unfavorable to larger creatures so the largest sea-dwelling animal is only as big as dog. Moons There are two small asteroid-moons named Burwof and Shunketsu that are in orbit. More or less, they are actually large chunks of crystal that got caught in orbit of Ner'Ackarra. The two moons were named after legendary heroes from the continent of Aggateya on Ucharpli. Said asteroids will sustain an orbit around Ner'Ackarra for at least another 6 million years before being flung off into space. Ner'Ackarra's parent planet is named Garhoth after a king that lived in the time of Burwof. Garhoth is a gas dwarf about 10 Earth masses. History Ner'Ackarra is the first habitable planet discovered by the Vaikan to have nearly identical atmospheric and gravity conditions as Ucharpli, making it the perfect candidate for a capital planet. In fact, the name means "New Ackarra" named after the first Vaikan colony. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Moons